A Love That Brought By fate
by ReiLovers
Summary: ShinjixRei, Story That Bring them Into Love That have Connected By Their fate, R&R, On Going 1 chapter a day,


Warning: I Dont Own Gainax Or Neon genesis evangelion,But I Hope i can own One of them sometime ...

A/N: This Story Began After fifth angel attack, when shinji ask rei to smile (SHINJI X REI STORY)

Warning: there will be grammar error everywhere, Im sorry, Because i'm not english,,,, i'm indonesian,But it doesnt bother you right?

Help

"-" (SPOKEN)

'-' (Though)

Chapter 1 : A heart That Slowly Opened

"Where Is my Breakfast!", asuka yelled banging on shinji lovely suite door,

Shinji slowly opened his eye and looked at the clock. it was 06.00 in the morning,

"Alright , just wait a couple of minute"

He reluctantly get up from his bed, dressed, and open the door,that revealing asuka in another side

"Hurry Up And Make a breakfast for Me"Asuka yelled in front of shinji faces

"Allright" he said ' i wonder why she can be cruel for me?' he tough

suddenly a creaking sound of a door heard by shinji, and looked at the door that revealing misato,

"good morning Misato"

"ah, good morning shinji"

Then , shinji finally make the breakfast and served it on the table, after finishing the breakfast shinji began packing three lunch, for himself, misato, and asuka, there is no more meat in the fridge, so he just make a fried noodle with egg and few vegetable , after finished packing he walking to bathroom and take a shower, after take a shower he changed his clothes, and wear his school uniform, after dressed, he walked to the door

"Misato, I'm Leaving" He said

"Ah, Okay, see you later"

Shinji began walking down to street to school, then , something filled his mind

'Rei...' He though ' I hope i can meet her in school today, i hope she get fully recovered after last angel fight' He though

* * *

Apartment 402

Rei woke up with headache, she looked around and see it was 06.30 in morning, she reluctantly sat down in her bed, she is not fully recovered, and she felt that she need no school today, she need more rest, but something filled her mind

'Ikari...' she though, and suddenly her body shivered

"its cold" she said, Then she wake from her bed and walk to her dresser, and looked at gendo glasses, she opened the glasses box and hold the glasses in her hand, Actuallt, she will felt better if she held his glasses, but today is different, the cold in her body not want to go away, she put the glasses back, and begin think of shinji,

'Ikari,,, why he cry when he save me after fifth angel attack?' and suddenly she felt warm cover her body,

'why i felt this warm? why when i think about shinji i felt comfortable?, what is this feeling?' she though  
'i will ask ikari why he cry when he saved me after fifth angel attack' she slowly began walk to shower and take a bath, get dressed, and eat a piece of bread

She get out from apartment 402 and walk down to street to school

* * *

Shinji finally made his way to class 2-A, and walk toward his desk and sat down, the first thing that he noticed is rei seat is empty, he felt sad that he though that rei is not fully recovered yet,

'I hope she will get well soon' he though, and finally two of his best friend touji and kensuke made their way to class,

"Hey Guys, What's up?" shinji ask both of them

"Its fine, dont worry about us" touji said and both of them sat down in their own seat,

The bell rang, show that the lesson will began, shinji felt more sad, that rei is not showed up yet, but suddenly a bright blue-hair showed in front of class, shinji eyes widened, and his heart leap,

'Very Beautiful.." he said

shinji sub-conscious stared at rei that walking to her desk

"ikari... is something wrong?" rei said, stopped in front of shinji desk

"Oh-Oh, N-Nothing I'm ss-sorry" he said bow his head down to hide his blush,

"Yo Shinji, can you stop starring at miss ayanami? can you see that the teacher have already come?" Touji said

Suddenly whole classroom filled with laughter,

"ah, um .. right" shinji said, bowing his head again, but before he bowing his head he swear that he saw a blush came across rei pale skinned face

Then, rei continue walking to her desk,

'ikari... why you affect me so much' she though while sat down in her desk,

And the teacher finally start lesson , about pre second impact, shinji seemed not interested in this lesson, he just ogling at rei whole time,

'how can i told you my feeling' he though while looking at rei, 'i love you...' he said in whisper, that no one can hear it,

rei, just like usual, she looked through the window in her seat, but today her mind is filled with shinji.

'i must ask him why he piloted his eva, and why he cried when he saw me alive when the fifth angel attack., but when, i think i will ask him in my apartment today, after school'

and suddenly bell rang, show that lunch time is began,

"FINALLY, THE HAPPIEST MOMENT IN SCHOOL BEGAN, YEAH LUNCH TIME," Touji yelled in the classroom.

all the student opened their bento box and began eating, shinji has make lunch to himself and asuka this morning, he began open the box, but stopped when saw rei didn't have any lunch, 'rei, why she never have a lunch?' he though, then he hesitantly walked from his desk toward rei desk, he remembered that rei dislike meat, he very thankfully to whatever god that the meal have no meat in it,

"H-here t-take it," shinji said

rei startled a little when she saw shinji beside her

"i-i never see you have a lunch before," shinji said

"i dont want to bother you ikari"

"i- y-you not bother me at all"

"but - " rei want to tell that she can't eat meat , but she cut off

"there is no meat in there dont worry" shinji said, handed the box to rei

Rei startled that shinji have know that she can't eat meat, and with hesitantly she take the bento box

"th-thank you" she said looked at shinji eye's blushed

Shinji heart leaped when he heard rei thanked and blushed, and he did'nt realize that he was blushed too"

"ah, Y-your welcome" he said

Shinji about to leave rei desk but he stopped when he heard rei

"ikari... I Have something to ask you, can you come over my apartment after school today? rei asked

"Of course" shinji asked happily that he can spend more time with rei

and shinji continue walked to his desk,

from his desk he can saw rei eating, he was very happy that he know that rei liked the meal, he know rei liked when the first bite, she almost drop the chopstick and fastened eating the meal,

To Be Continued

Author Note : There, thats the 1st chapter, i hope i can continue it tomorrow, Please Read and review, thanks


End file.
